


don't go stealing from a dragon's hoard

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragons, Gen, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rail Bros. decide one night to steal from the large amount of wealth Rythian has accumulated for himself over the years. What they don’t know is that Rythian is a dragon.<br/>And he’s not very happy with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go stealing from a dragon's hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little lighter in tone to balance out all the hurt/comfort/angst I write.  
> Rail bros knowing Rythian has a stash of loot, but not knowing he’s a dragon. They try to steal from his hoard.  
> Inspired by urbanmagicaesthetic on tumblr and the EnderDragon!Rythian and Wolf!RailBros headcanons.
> 
> “I am not worthy of the wealth I owe, nor dare I say 'tis mine, and yet it is; but, like a timorous thief, most fain would steal what law does vouch mine own.”  
> All’s Well That Ends Well, Act II, Scene IV
> 
> want to reblog? click this: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2015/10/16/dont-go-stealing-from-a-dragons-hoard-ghostofgatsby/

_Something was very...wrong._

The alchemist ender dragon woke from his slumber, confused. He could feel something shifting around in his loot, which didn’t bode well. If it was simply a rat or other animal, he would know, and it wouldn’t have woken him.

No...

_Someone was looting from his hoard._

Rythian breathed slowly and kept himself still as he listened to the crunching of feet across the piles of gold, silver, and gems.

“Benji, can you believe all this...so much gold and that scaly bastard keeps it all to himself...” Strippin’s voice echoed across the expanse of the upper floor.

_Ah, it was the Rail Bros, then. So sure of themselves..._

“Mate, look at these! Biggest diamonds I’ve ever seen!” Benji shouts and Rythian feels him scramble over his right arm to get to the pile of diamonds just in front of his head.

From what he could tell, he was completely hidden from the duo. Unless they thought the dragon was a statue. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they did, honestly...

“No way. Check _this_ out!” Strippin scrambles closer still, scooping up an armful of diamonds in each hand. “We could make so much money with this!”

They really thought they were going to get away with this? _I don’t think so_.

Rythian started to chuckle audibly, his laugh rising in volume as he lifted his body out of the coins. Gold and silver rushed down his scales and he opened his eyes to see a very terrified set of Rail Bros.

“ _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit_ -” Gems tumbled out of Strippin’s arms as he backed away.

Benji turned to run but the path was being blocked by Rythian’s tail curling through the sea of treasure.

“Did you _really_ think you could steal from a _dragon_?” The alchemist scoffed. “Now, boys, come on. Was that _really_ such a smart idea?”

He brought his tail closer towards him and herded the wolves toward the sharp teeth of his grin.

“W-we were- we were just-” Stutters Strippin.

“Leaving!” Exclaimed Benji. “Just leaving!”

“Thought we’d drop by, give our friend Rythian a visit-”

“But you’re obviously not home, so-”

“We’ll just be going now!” Strippin tries to push away but the gold is packing him in.

“Yeah...about that...I don’t think so.” Rythian remarked snidely. “I don’t think you understand your... _peril_ just yet.”

“Aw come _on_ Rythian, all we wanted were some diamonds!”

“W-What’s a few diamonds between friends, right? _Right_?” Benji laughed but it came out like a jackhammer, forced and sharp in pitch.

“Well, all _I_ wanted was a peaceful night’s sleep, _without_ a couple of _mutts_ coming in to _STEAL FROM MY HOARD_.” The loud rumbling of his voice shook the unsteady beams in the ceiling and dust rained down on top of them. Rythian’s eyes were dark like the void and the Rail Bros. shook in the pool of gold they were caught in.

“We just-” Strippin started again.

“You could have _asked_ for some diamonds. I would have been willing to trade...” The ender dragon rolls his eyes heavily and lets out a huff of breath. The force of the gust blows the hair back from Benji’s face.

“But-”

“But _nooooooo_ you had to come and _steal things_. Because why bother asking when you can take what you want? Nothing could _ever_ go wrong if you steal things.”

“YOU’RE A BLOODY DRAGON. YOU STEAL THINGS FOR A LIVING.” Strippin screeched, flinging the rest of the diamonds from his arms into the air in frustration.

“That’s _different_.”

“DIFFERENT. _DIFFERENT? I’LL SHOW YOU DIFFERENT YOU HYPOCRITICAL HIPPOGRIFF_!”

The ender dragon snarled in response, right up close in the wolves faces.

Benji screamed shrilly. “WE’RE SORRY, OKAY, JUST DON’T EAT US!”

Rythian snorted and shook his head. “Listen, I’ll make you a deal. I won’t eat you, and you won’t ever try to take from my hoard again. If you want something, we arrange a trade. Okay?”

Strippin looked downright pissed and Benji was absolutely terrified.

“Do we have a deal?” The alchemist asked again.

“Yes, deal, fine. We’ll go now.”

“What, you don’t like being a foot away from a dragon’s jaws?” Rythian asked with a sharp-toothed grin. He pulled his tail away, back into piles of treasure.

“NO. We DON’T. WE’LL BE GOING NOW.”

“Fucking hell, Benji, stop shouting.”

“Oh really? Says you, Mr. I’m-Going-To-Scream-Insults-At-A-Fucking- _Dragon_.”

Strippin growled and Benji snarled back. He turned back to Rythian. “We have a deal.”

“Fair enough. You should leave before I change my mind.” Rythian smirked as he watched the Rail Bros. trip over the slippery coins and made their way out of his base.

“And don’t even _think_ about pocketing something on the way out.” He called after them menacingly.

“Because. _I’ll_. _Know_.”

 


End file.
